The subject invention concerns an anti-skid device for footwear, in the form of spikes. The spikes are arranged to be displaced from an inactive position in or interiorly of the undersole of a shoe, out through an opening formed in the undersole and to an active anti-skid position on the lower face of the undersole, and reversely back into the retracted position inside the undersole.
Various types of convertible anti-skid device for footwear are known. The features common to all of them is that they are comparatively difficult to reach, and that in order to manipulate them it is necessary to stand on one foot at a time to pull out or otherwise shift each anti-skid device to its active position.
For the purpose of facilitating manipulation of an anti-skid device for footwear a construction, described in the Swedish Patent 9000311-2, has been developed. This construction, which has the advantage of allowing pull-out or retraction of two anti-skid means at the same time, one at the rear and one at the front of the undersole of a shoe, by means of one single control member, does, however, suffer from the disadvantage of insufficient strength. Because the structural components of the device cannot be given the desired dimensions on account of the limited space which is available in a shoe, this prior-art construction has a tendency to frequently malfunction.